1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical generators and, particularly, to an electrical generator for recovering and storing energy from a rotating wheel, cam, gear or the like or a pre-existing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to environmental and geopolitical concerns, there is an increased urgency to develop alternative energy sources to fossil fuels and, particularly, to recycle or recover energy. Hybrid vehicles, utilizing a combination of fossil-fueled engines and electric drive systems, greatly increase the distance one can travel on a gallon of fossil fuel. One such vehicle includes an electric motor for each wheel, with the motors being driven by a generator, which, in turn, is driven by a fossil-fuel engine. In such a vehicle, the engine can be run solely for the benefit of the generator and, therefore, can be small and run at a constant, most efficient speed, greatly reducing fossil fuel requirements.
Hybrid vehicles often include energy recovery systems, such as regenerative braking, for example. In a traditional braking system, brake pads produce friction with the brake rotors to slow or stop the vehicle. Additional friction is produced between the slowed wheels and the surface of the road. This friction converts the vehicle's kinetic energy into heat. With regenerative brakes, the system that drives the vehicle performs the majority of the braking.
When the driver of the vehicle steps on the brake pedal of an electric or hybrid vehicle, regenerative brakes put the vehicle's electric motor into reverse mode, causing the motor to run backwards, thus slowing the vehicle's wheels. While running backwards, the motor also acts as an electric generator, producing electricity that is then fed into the vehicle's batteries. These types of brakes work more efficiently at certain speeds. They are, in fact, most effective in stop-and-go driving situations.
At present, regenerative systems are, primarily, limited to only the braking system, such as that described above. Further, such systems cannot be easily applied to other types of vehicles, or to general machines having rotating elements. It would be desirable to apply a comparable principle of energy recovery to generalized machines, with a wider array of energy recovery options being available.
Thus, an electrical generator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.